Somebody's Hero
by swimmerluver
Summary: A oneshot based on the song "Somebody's Hero", about Rory and Lorelai.


**This is a oneshot about Lorelai and Rory's relationship, based on the song "Somebody's Hero".**

Dear Mom,

I can't even express how much I miss you. I was listening to the radio today, and this song reminded me of you. It's not exactly our relationship, but it's pretty close.

_She's never pulled anyone from a burning building  
She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name  
She's never hit a shot to win the game  
She's never left her footprints on the moon  
She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,  
No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)_

Ok…so now you're saying that your only daughter is calling you boring because you've never done any of those things. But you've done way more!!

_She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee  
A little kiss is all she needs  
The keeper of the cheerios  
The voice that brings Snow White to life  
Bedtime stories every night  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero_

This definitely applies to you, Mom. You brought me up, and always cared for me whenever I was hurt. On all of my birthdays, when Dad didn't come even though he promised me he would, you were there for me. And I don't think that I've thanked you enough for being the amazing person you are. I mean, because without you, I would not be the coffee addict I am today. And I don't know what kind of people either of us would be if we weren't addicted to coffee.

_She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver  
But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver  
For twenty years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown  
Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition  
But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her_

_But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face_

We never had that much money when I was growing up. However, you still gave me everything and anything that I needed, and I never doubted that you would. You haven't been a waiter, or a cook, or a taxi driver, but you've managed an inn, and that's just amazing. I know that it hurt you when I left for college, it hurt me too. However, I know that you're also proud of me. But you shouldn't be proud of me, because I'd never be where I am now without your support. When I get famous, I'm always going to say that it was all your doing.

_She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress  
She gave her wings to leave the nest  
It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by  
Looks back into her mother's eyes  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero_

You really did give me wings to leave the nest. You gave me all of this support. And I'm not married, but I hope this will make you happy. Yesterday, I drove to Philadelphia and saw Jess. And if we ever do get married, you will be a huge part of it. I'm not saying that we will get married, because I'm not sure if will even start a relationship. I'm just saying that if we do get married, I will credit it to you, because you've helped me get what I want in life.

_Thirty years have flown right past  
Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs  
Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that  
Oh, but she already is_

And all I've ever wanted is to be just like you, Mom. And you say that I am, and I hope that's true with all of my heart. You're the most amazing person in the whole world. I want to have a relationship with a guy (hopefully Jess!) the way that you have Luke. And I want to have a successful life just like yours.

_She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair  
She runs a brush through her silver hair  
The envy of the nursing home  
She drops by every afternoon  
Feeds her mama with a spoon  
And that smile lets her know  
Her mother's smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero_

You don't have silver hair, or live in a nursing home, and I don't have to feed you with a spoon. I'm just saying, whenever you need me, I will be here for you like you were for me. We're best friends, and nothing can ever change that.

I haven't thanked you enough over the years, and now I just want to say thank you five million times in a row.

I love you so much, Mom,

Rory (your favorite daughter)


End file.
